Te tomare una foto
by eviiz
Summary: One-shot. Edward es el mejor amigo del novio de Bella, siempre parecío odiarla, pero él tiene su razón. Cuando ella descubre unas fotografías se da cuenta que tal vez él no la odie como todos pensaban. Mi primer one-shot.Todos Humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y vivo mi vida amorosa a través de ellos.**

**La película de "Actually Love" es una de mis películas navideñas favoritas, la he visto como diez veces y de ahí fue donde me inspire para hacer esta historia.**

**Te tomaré una foto.**

Apague frustrada mi computadora, desde que comenzó el año comencé a escribir una novela, ya llevaba años pensándola y al fin me había animado a empezar a escribirla pero ya era noviembre y me había quedado atorada en la mitad, ya llevaba meses con bloqueo de escritor.

Escuche mi celular y sonreí al ver que era Jake, mi novio de hace más de cinco años. Lo había conocido el segundo día de haber llegado a California, me había mudado aquí para estudiar periodismo. Había ido a la playa con mi compañera de cuarto, él estaba ahí con sus amigos, todo fue muy divertido y no fui la única con suerte, por que mi amiga Alice también conoció a su novio Jasper. Comenzamos a hablar y convivir y desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables.

-¿Qué paso, Jake?-

-Bells, Queremos ir a la playa ¿Te apuntas?-

-Cuando dices queremos ¿A quien te refieres?-

-Bueno ya sabes, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y… Edward- suspiré.

-No lo sé, Jake.-

-¿Sabes que? Paso por ti en una hora, te veo al rato.- y me colgó antes de que pudiera protestar.

Suspiré frustrada mientras me metía a la regadera. Estaba dispuesta a ir hasta que menciono a Edward. Él era el mejor amigo de Jake y por alguna razón yo no le caía bien. Había intentado de todo por intentar agradarle, pero siempre se portaba frío y cortante conmigo. Desde el día que lo conocí en la playa junto con Jake no me dirigía más de diez palabras y no me miraba. Jacob me decía que no me lo tomara personal, que él era así con todas, pero yo sabía que no era verdad, se portaba totalmente diferente con Alice y Rosalie. Así que siempre me sentía a punto de un colapso nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él. No ayudaba que fuera tan guapo y me había dado cuenta que con los demás era muy agradable y divertido. Pero el hecho de que al parecer no me soportaba me ponía mal.

Justo cuando termine de guardar todas mis cosas en mi bolso, escuché el timbre, abrí sabiendo que era Jacob, me dio un abrazo y beso en la mejilla, nos dirigimos a su auto sin tomarnos de la mano ni nada. Ya llevábamos así un tiempo, nuestro contacto físico había disminuido considerablemente, a veces me sentía rara cuando lo besaba, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso.

El corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente cuando me di cuenta que Edward estaba sentado en el asiento trasero con Alice. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me metí antes que Jacob mientras Edward hacía una mueca. Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?- le pregunté a Alice, llevaban dos años viviendo juntos, por eso ahora yo tenía el departamento para mi sola.

-Lo llamaron del hospital- Jasper trabajaba como psicólogo ahí. –Pero dime Bells, ¿Cómo va tu libro?- gemí

-Tengo un bloqueo. No he escrito nada desde hace un mes. Creo que fue una mala idea, soy demasiado tonta como para hacer algo así, tal vez lo deje.-

Edward suspiró como si lo que dijera fuera aburrido. Jacob lo miró feo por el espejo retrovisor y Alice lo miró con tristeza.

-No digas eso, Bella. Será un éxito, ya veras- dijo Jake con una sonrisa amable.

-Si.- lo apoyó Alice. –Y Edward podría ayudarte con la portada-

Intente no hacer ninguna mueca, la única vez que Edward y yo trabajamos juntos, fue para la revista para la que trabajaba, fue un desastre, el artículo fue un éxito. Edward era un excelente fotógrafo con una creciente fama y al parecer yo era una promesa en el periodismo e hicimos un excelente dúo. Pero por el otro lado, la tensión y el estrés de trabajar con alguien que te odia no es nada agradable. Su actitud me dejaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo preferiría no hacerlo- dijo Edward, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y comencé a hacerle preguntas a Alice sobre su nueva línea de ropa.

Llegamos a la playa, todos nos pusimos los trajes de baño y nos fuimos con Emmett y Rosalie que ya nos estaba esperando. Nadamos un rato y cuando llegó Jasper jugamos voleibol. Nos sentamos para comer algo. Siempre que salíamos, Edward tomaba fotografías, pero nunca había visto una pero me daba terror pedirle que me dejara verlas.

Al atardecer todos regresaron al agua pero yo me quede sentada en la orilla, disfrutando del paisaje. Vi un flash y al voltear la cabeza vi a Edward parado junto a mí con la cámara en las manos.

-Tienes un buen perfil y tú piel se veía bien con la luz del atardecer- se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras yo tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa. Eso era lo más agradable que me había dicho en los cinco años de conocerlo.

-Eh… gracias. Siempre estas tomando fotos.- le dije intentando hacer plática ya que al parecer se estaba portando amable conmigo. Él rodó los ojos.

-Soy fotógrafo, eso es lo que hago.- me sonrojé.

-Cierto, lo siento- se volvió a encoger de hombros y para mi sorpresa se sentó a mi lado, pero por su expresión parecía que le hubiera gustado más ser mordido por un tiburón que estar sentado junto a mí. Respire profundo, intentando ganar valor para pedirle lo que quería.

-Edward, estaba preguntándome si algún día podría ver todas las fotos que has tomado. Tal vez podrías pasarme unas.-

El ni siquiera volteó a mirarme cuando me contesto.

-Si, como sea. Después hablamos.- Se levantó y se metió al agua con los demás.

Comenzaba diciembre y en California parecía ser verano, excepto por todos los arreglos navideños en la calle y en las casas. Nunca me gusto mucho la navidad por eso me gustaba vivir en un lugar donde teníamos una soleada navidad, era como si de verdad no lo fuera, por que no hacía frío ni nada de eso.

Había recibido una llamada de Jacob diciéndome que pasaría a mi casa, las últimas semanas habían sido raras, casi no hablábamos y parecía que nos distanciábamos cada vez más.

Cuando llegó nos sentamos en la cocina, me asuste un poco por que parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Jake? ¿Esta todo bien?- el sacudió la cabeza, con expresión de dolor.

-Yo, conocí a alguien. Desde hace meses. Pero hace unas semanas comenzamos a salir en serio. Y yo… lo siento Bella. Pero dormí con ella y de verdad siento algo y quiero estar con ella y no me pareció justo para ti seguir engañándote… yo lo siento tanto.-

Me quede viéndolo con la boca abierta. Sorprendida de lo que sentía. No me dolía el hecho de que se hubiera acostado con otra, me dolía que me hubiera engañado y no me dijera nada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-No lo sé. Y de verdad lo siento. ¿Pero no te dabas cuenta? Ya no era lo mismo. Te sigo queriendo, pero no es lo mismo.- asentí dándole la razón.

-Pero aún así no es pretexto Jake, yo se que las cosas no estaban bien, que estaban cambiando, que no sentíamos lo mismo y que estábamos alejándonos. Es como si ahora te quisiera como un hermano, o algo así.-

-De verdad lo siento, Bella.-

-Creo que esto no hubiera durado de todas formas, Jake, no te sientas mal. Me ofrecieron trabajo en Chicago y lo acepté, me voy después de año nuevo.-

Intentó hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero no lo logró, la verdad aún no aceptaba, pero después de esto lo haría. El trabajo era excelente, y ya no tenía nada aquí. Ya tenia tiempo pensándolo, mis amigas tenían su vida aquí, incluso Jake tenía a alguien que lo quería como se merecía, Alice tenía a Jasper, Rosalie a Emmett. Y Edward… bueno supuse que él haría una fiesta cuando me fuera. Yo necesitaba lo que ellos tenían, alguien en mi vida. Había pasado mucho tiempo aquí sin encontrarlo, tal vez en Chicago tenga más suerte y si no… siempre podría comprarme un perro.

Estaba aterrada cuando toqué la puerta de su casa. Faltaba una semana para navidad y quería darle algo a todos, un recuerdo de nosotros entonces recordé las fotos de Edward, quería hacer un álbum o un disco con las fotos de todos nosotros.

Él abrió la puerta y me vio sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me encogí ante su tono de voz.

-Quería pedirte un favor.-

-No sé, estoy muy ocupado.-

Respire profundo, dentro de quince días, mas o menos, no volvería a verlo, algo que por una extraña razón me dolía, pero aún así, tenía ganas de hablarle claro.

-Mira, yo se que no te caigo bien, que Jake me dejo por otra, que ya no tienes que soportarme y que tal vez su nueva novia si te caiga bien. Probablemente esta sea la última vez que me veas, por que después de año nuevo me voy así que no te cuesta nada ayudarme. O por lo menos hazlo por que casi es navidad. No te pido mucho, en serio.-

Por un segundo tuvo una expresión torturada, se veía tan vulnerable que me dolió el corazón. Se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar. Su casa era un total desastre, estaba sucia y desordenada, había botellas y colillas de cigarro por todas partes.

-No te fijes en el desorden, no me he sentido bien.-

-Esta bien. Esto será rápido. Necesito las fotos que has tomado. Quiero un recuerdo de ustedes.-

-¿Entonces es definitivo que te vas?- me preguntó con la vista en el piso.

-Si. ¿Tienes las fotos?-

-No sé. Son muchas. Tal vez las haya borrado. ¿Por qué no te vas y cuando las encuentre te aviso?-

-Te puedo ayudar. Si quieres.-

-No, no quiero. Puedo hacerlo solo. Tal vez solo estorbes.- suspire y cerré los ojos intentando controlar las lagrimas.

-De acuerdo, llámame por favor.-

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero vi su laptop en la mesa de la sala, con la foto que me había tomado la última vez que habíamos ido a la playa. Tomé su laptop sin detenerme a pensar si le parecía o no, empecé a buscar las fotos y casi me ahogo un grito cuando me di cuenta que la mayoría de las fotos eran de mí, había por lo menos diez en la que salía todo el grupo pero en las demás aparecía yo sola.

-No entiendo.- levanté la vista hacía él que estaba parado junto a mí, con la vista en la pantalla.

-De esa carpeta, probablemente te sirvan unas quince, lo mismo con las demás carpetas, no hay muchas de los demás, solo de una persona.-

Regrese la vista a la computadora y me puse a ver las demás fotos, todas mías, fiestas de cumpleaños, días festivos, salidas nocturnas.

-Pero pensé que no te caía bien…-

-Si quieres puedo buscar las fotos de grupo- seguía hablando como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. –Y puedo hacerte un álbum como esos.- al decir eso, palideció y abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera dicho algo malo, busqué con la mirada los álbumes, había unos veinte, el más cercano a mi estaba tirado junto a mi pie. Era un cuaderno hermoso, de cuero café con diseños dorados. Lo abrí, para ver, más fotos mías, en el cumpleaños de Alice del año pasado en la playa. Me sorprendí al ver lo buenas que eran y de lo bien que me veía. No por nada Edward era tan bueno fotógrafo. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Los demás son parecidos. Salé la misma persona, tiene un muy buen perfil. Deberías ver mi cuarto. Esta peor.-

-Edward, pero, esto quiere decir…-

-Es mejor que te vayas, tengo mucho que hacer y saldré en un momento-

Asentí y aturdida por la sorpresa me dirigí a la puerta.

-Nunca quise ser grosero. Es mi mecanismo de defensa- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta en mi cara.

Era noche buena, había pasado una semana desde que había ido a la casa de Edward y no nos habíamos visto desde entonces.

Pasaría la noche sola, hacia meses que habíamos planeado pasar la navidad con nuestras parejas, pero como Jake ya no estaba conmigo estaría sola, comiendo pizza mientras veía películas viejas. Mi gozo en un pozo. Me sentía tan sola, perdida y aterrada, en un mes estaría en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, empezaría una nueva vida. Comenzaba a pensar que lo que hacía era un error, pero no podía negar que tenía tiempo que sentía que no encajaba en este lugar, que no encajaba con Jake, ni con sus amigos. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar en este lugar soleado llena de gente perfecta, yo siempre fui del tipo tranquilo que no disfrutaba las fiestas, un polo opuesto a mi ex novio y a pesar de que lo había querido mucho, jamás me sentí como si mi lugar era junto a él, tal vez permanecimos tanto tiempo juntos por comodidad o rutina. Me daba gusto saber que llevaría mi vida patética lejos de las personas que más quería.

Alguien tocó la puerta y casi me da un infarto cuando vi a Edward parado frente a mi puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto tímidamente, mirándose los zapatos.

-Eh… claro.- le contesté todavía confundía por verlo en mi departamento. Me siguió a la sala mientras yo me sentaba y el se quedaba de pie. Me dio un poco de vergüenza el desorden y el hecho de que se diera cuenta que estaba sola en un noche tan especial. Pero me sentí un poquito mejor al recordar que su departamento se veía peor.

-¿Por qué estas tan arreglado?- le pregunté al notar traía puesto un traje. Estaba segura que no se había vestido así solo para venir a verme.

-Estaba en una fiesta de "Vogue". Necesito hablar contigo.- me quede mirándolo, esperando a que hablara, pero solo se jalaba el cabello con desesperación mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con las fotos?- hablé por que parecía que el no iba a abrir la boca y que haría un hoyo en mi sala si no hacía algo. El suspiro.

-Todo tiene que ver con las fotos. Tengo tanto que explicarte, que contarte.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Esta bien, Edward. No tienes que decirme si te parece tan difícil. No te compliques, dentro de poco no volverás a verme.- su cara se contrajo de dolor.

-Exactamente por eso tengo que decirte, por que no volveré a verte.- su mirada tan intensa en mi, hacia que mi corazón latiera desbocado. –Estoy enamorado de ti.- en ese momento el mundo se detuvo, mi corazón se detuvo, no quería creerlo, no podía ser verdad…

-Pero siempre pensé que me odiabas…- susurré.

-Tienes que entender por que lo hacía, Bella.- un extraño cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo escuche decir mi nombre, estaba segura que era la primera vez que me decía así, regularmente él siempre evitaba hablarme directamente y si lo hacía, no decía mi nombre o me decía Isabella, por más que le dijera que no lo hiciera.

-La verdad es que no lo entiendo, nunca entendí por que te portabas así y no tiene sentido que digas que…- no podía decir las palabras "enamorado de mí" se oían demasiado imposibles. –Sientes algo por mí cuando siempre me trataste como si fuera lo peor que te hubiera pasado en la vida.- me dio una mirada torturada.

-No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por eso, no merecías que me portara así contigo, pero la única solución que se me ocurría. Estabas con él, con mi mejor amigo.-

-Pero yo te vi primero que él, ese día en la playa.- me sonrió con tristeza, tal vez recordando ese día. Lo había visto desde lejos y no podía dejar de mirarlo y de verdad pensé que le había interesado por las miradas que me daba, pero después se portó tan mal conmigo que jamás volví a pensar una cosa así.

-Y yo te vi primero que tú a mí y primero que él. Tu belleza me aturdió y fui demasiado cobarde e idiota para acercarme a ti y él lo hizo por mí. Yo debí ser él, hacerte sentir como en casa, estar a tu lado al principio de tus clases pasar por ti, pero fui demasiado cobarde. Intente olvidarte, de verdad que sí, pero te volvías tan interesante… tan irresistible, por eso pensé que era mejor alejarte de mí antes de que cometiera una estupidez, una traición a mi mejor amigo… no sabes cuanto me dolía lastimarte de esa manera, hacerte sentir tan mal, perdóname por favor perdóname.- había tanto dolor en su voz, lo perdone sin pensarlo, de pronto su actitud tenía sentido.

-Esta bien, Edward.-

-¡No, no esta bien!- se paró de nuevo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, otra vez. –Pasaban los años y te veías tan feliz a lado de él, por eso nunca dije nada, y me portaba cada vez peor, quería estar a tu lado, ser él, tomarte de la mano, besarte, llevarte a fiestas y presumirte con los demás, quería escuchar que me querías, dormir a tu lado, llevarte a cenar, regalarte cosas, pasar la navidad contigo. Pero no podía.- se arrodilló entre mis piernas. –Por eso las fotografías, Bella.- su mano temblorosa se acercó lentamente a mi mejilla, como si temiera asustarme. –Cada vez que te veía y tenía ganas de estar a tu lado, te tomaba una foto, cuando quería decirte lo que sentía por ti, te tomaba una foto, cuando quería tomarte de la mano, cuando quería abrazarte, cuando quería hacerte reír, cuando quería besarte, hacerte mía, te tomaba una foto. Era una manera de expresar el inmenso amor que siento por ti.- me limpió las lagrimas, que sin darme cuenta, se me habían salido. –Y ahora es demasiado tarde, por que te vas. Por favor no me dejes, no me dejes así, sin saber como es besarte, abrazarte, sin saber como se oye tu voz cuando me dices que me quieres.- pude ver las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos.

Y no lo pude soportar más, tal vez por que yo siempre supe que sentía algo por él. Lo besé. Como jamás besé a nadie. De alguna manera yo quede acostada en el mueble con el encima de mí. Y mientras sentía su boca en la mía y sus manos en mi cuerpo, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar, me sentía querida y deseada, me sentía completa y feliz.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, cuando Edward se separó de mí, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro que me hacía sentir como si fuera de gelatina.

-Déjame ir contigo.- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara.

-¡No puedo dejarte hacer eso!-

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que vaya?- me dijo dolido.

-¡No! No es eso. –

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Iré contigo.-

-Sería muy egoísta de mi parte si te dejo hacerlo.-

-Ya no te estaba preguntando, Bella. Iré contigo. Te guste o no, ya pasé mucho tiempo sin estar sin ti. Y si tú no estas aquí no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme, mi lugar es donde tu estés, así de sencillo, así que no discutas.- me dio una sonrisa torcida que me detuvo el corazón. –Feliz navidad.- me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-Estas es la mejor navidad que he tenido- le dije con un suspiro.

-La mía también. Por que por primera vez desde que te conozco, no tuve que tomarte una foto por que tenía ganas de besarte y abrazarte y no podía. Por que por primera vez desde que te conozco puedo hacer todo eso. Por que puedo decirte que te amo.-

-Creo que yo también te amo.- él me sonrió.

-Y al parecer acabo de recibir el mejor regalo de navidad de toda mi vida.-

**¡Feliz navidad! Ojala se la hayan pasado muy bien… les traigo de regalo este one-shot, sean amables, es el primero que escribo. Es como mi regalo de navidad junto con un nuevo capitulo de Resistiendo a Edward, que en unos minutos subo…**

**Gracias por todas las que me tiene en alerta, estaré escribiendo más cosas para que estén atentas.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dios las bendiga.**

**Reviews! Por que es navidad y tienen que dar amor!**


	2. Chapter 2

Se que no se deben dejar notas de autor como capítulos, pero pensé que les interesaría saber que saque un EPOV de esta historia, pueden ir atrás a mi perfil y entrar, se llama "Fotografías de ti" o les dejo el link

http : / www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 6335103 /1/ Fotografias_de_ti

Solo quiten los espacios

Gracias por todo su apoyo!


End file.
